The Journey Home
by freedom-dreamer10
Summary: After watching her parents past become a reality, Emma Swan grew to love and appreciate her parents in ways she never thought possible. Tired of pushing them away, she is ready to break down her walls and accept them for who they are. With walls down, parent and child learn how to become a family once and for all. But is it as easy as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fan fic (so please be nice?)! I was originally going to make it a one shot, but i think it's going to go on for a few chapters. Call me lazy, but I really didn't want to rewrite what happened in the finale so while I didn't make it super clear with my writing, lets just assume most everything that happened in the finale happens in this story, at least with Emma and Hook going through the portal (except Marion doesn't come through, and some other things). I'll be the first to admit my second paragraph is super sloppy but I promise I will try to make everything else more put together.

This chapter and the next will be similar to the finale though, after that this will be more independent of the show.I have a lot of Charming family feels, so I will mainly focus on them, but there will definitely be some Captain Swan and other character interactions as well. Alright, I hope you enjoy this, if not...lie to me! ;).

* * *

She knew the stories frontward and backwards, more than she ever lead on. That's all they were, stories . Snow White and Prince Charming. The Evil Queen. Beauty and the Beast. etc. It was hard for Emma Swan to accept that some of her most beloved Disney movies and favorite stories weren't just fairy tales, they were real, and she was connected to that world. They were her friends and family. Family. Something she always longed for. The stories that brought her comfort when she had no one were actually her parents, her step grandmother, her sort of father in law and his girlfriend. And while she's grown to learn who David and Mary Margret are as people, she battled daily accepting them for who they really are, Her parents. Could anyone really blame her? She'd gone 28 years without a family, thinking her parents left her on the side of the road, to finding out she was the product of true love, destined to save her family and their people from an evil curse. On top if it, her parents were the same age as her! While she spent the past few years getting to know them and the town of Storybrooke, it wasn't home. She was tired of living a life so foreign to her. One of magic, portals, potions and curses. Her mom had just given birth to a healthy, beautiful baby boy. She was about to get what she always wanted to experience with Emma, but never could because of the curse. Emma was truly happy for her parents, but she needed to depart from this town. She had her bags packed, ready to leave days after his coronation. She would write and call of course. Maybe visit once in a while, but just as Snow longed to have another child, Emma longed to go back to the "normal" life she had always known.

Well, until Emma once again fell into a portal. She and Hook had witnessed, disturbed, and helped her parents meet again. It was beautiful watching what was once a story to her become a reality. Becoming apart of it? Emma grew to appreciate these "stories" in ways she never thought she could. She became apart of them and while she wasn't sure she would ever admit it, she loved every moment of it. However, the thought of losing Mary Margret broke her. She had lost her best friend once already when the curse broke 2 years ago when her friend turned out to actually be her long lost mother. And while it took some getting used to, and she still struggled with it, Mary Margret was her mom. Pushing away what she wanted most was second nature to Emma, and not getting a chance to tell her mother that she loved her? She wasn't sure if she could ever forgive herself. When the Blue Fairy turned Snow back into her human form, Emma was relieved! She finally had the chance to tell her mother how much she loved and needed her. She hugged her, with all the love she had in her. If only Snow knew who Princess Leia really was. A complete stranger was giving her such a heartfelt hug and was so happy she was alive. It confused her. Emma was once again broken when Snow looked right through her. Would she ever get the chance to make right with her parents?

Once Hook and Emma got Snow and Charming back on track to their original love story, they made sure not to change anymore of the past and worked on getting back home to Storybrooke. With the help of Rumplestikin, and Emma accepting who she really is, they were able to return to the land they hadn't meant to leave in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

After being thrown out of the portal and back into this world, Emma knew exactly what she needed to do. More importantly, who she needed to see. Emma ran as fast as her feet would take her to Granny's. It was a long run, and her tight jeans weren't making it any easier. After some time she finally arrived to Granny's, opened the door and looked around the diner for her parents. Their eyes lit up as she ran through the door. They recognized her, and Emma couldn't be more thankful for it. Nervous, but thrilled to see them alive and in love, she nearly ran to them as she embraced them, careful not to hug too tight as David was holding the baby. "Emma! You didn't answer your cell, we were worried. I was just about to go out looking for you." David said with concern in his voice. "I must have lost it. I'm sorry I worried you. You'll never believe what happened..a story for later, I promise. But right now? I'm just so happy to be here with my family...To be home!" Her eyes watered. She smiled at her parents, holding her mothers hand.

They weren't used to their daughter being vulnerable around them, or ever, and while it caused some concern, Snow and Charming were so happy to be able to make some progress with Emma letting them in, and that they could be there for her. Snow wasn't sure what brought all of this on, Emma's emotions, or calling this place home, but she was sure grateful for it. For weeks, Emma had talked about returning to New York. It hurt her that she was going to lose her daughter for a third time. Though this time it wasn't because of a curse, but at her daughters free will. Would she ever get to know Emma on a deeper level, be a mother to her? Would Emma ever accept that she was wanted and loved? Could Emma ever feel at home with them? These questions and many more were always on Snows mind.

"Home? Does that mean you're not leaving Storybrooke?" Snow asked with hope in her voice as she glanced at David, putting their newborn in his carrier "I'm not going anywhere. This is where I belong. Right here, where my family is." the blonde smiled. She looked around at all the people who each played a role in her parents love story, with a new found love and appreciation for every one of them. Snow noticed the tears that filled her precious daughters eyes and gently shook her hand. "Emma, are you alright?" She looked to David, and then to Snow. Just as she was about to speak David asked, "Emma, What happened out there?"

Emma smiled at them, holding back tears "Mom. Dad." She noticed it took them back, she couldn't blame them. The only other time she had called them that was when they all thought they were about to die. Not being able to keep her eyes off her mom, and fully appreciating that this beautiful, brave woman in front of her knew _exactly_ who she was, Emma couldn't keep it in anymore, "I love you guys. _So_ much." She wrapped her arms as tight as she could around her mom, who hugged her just as tight. David wrapped his arms around them both, with one hand on his wife's shoulder and the other cradling his daughters head. In this moment, everything was okay. They were a family and their lost girl finally found her way home.


	3. Chapter 3

While Snow was tired from their long night at Granny's, hearing all about Emma and Hooks adventure, presenting their newborn to the town and catching up with old friends, she had a hard time falling asleep. She thought of all her and Emma had been through as best friends and mother and daughter. From sharing secrets, getting breakfast at Granny's, escaping from Jefferson, to defeating ogres and Peter Pan, one thing never changed, the love and respect she had for Emma. Before she knew Emma was her daughter, Mary Margret had looked up to her for being a fighter for the underdog, sticking to her guns and doing what was right. It amazed her that her daughter ended up with some of the values she would have instilled in her had she had the chance. And now she and Emma shared a story back in the enchanted forest, a real one, even if she wasn't aware it was Emma at the time. Their last time there a year ago was real, but it wasn't the land Snow knew and loved, being there just wasn't the same.

She thought of the story Emma had just told her hours before, how she and Hook had fallen into a time portal and watched her and Charming meet and helped them meet again when things got derailed. Her child was Princess Leia, under a glamour spell, and her reactions made more sense now. The smile and tears. To snow, this was many years ago, but for Emma, it was fresh in her mind. Not even yesterday. Was calling them Mom and Dad just like the last time she had uttered those words? Because she thought she had died? Did she mean the "I love you". Would she hear either words again, or would she have to wait for a near death experience? She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. 3:17 am. Only a few more hours till the sun would rise.

Not being able to quiet her mind, Snow decided to go to the kitchen and get something to drink. She walked into the kitchen and noticed Emma sitting at the table with a mug.

"Hope I didn't wake you" Emma whispered

"No, not at all. I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same. Theres some coco on the stove if you want."

Snow smiled. It'd been a while since they had shared coco. "I was just in here for some" She poured a glass of coco, topped with cinnamon and headed to the table, kissing Emmas blonde locks before sitting down across from her at the table. She took a sip of her favorite drink.

"Mmm, this definitely hit the spot" Snow paused, "I hope its okay that we named your brother after Neal? I know it must seem a little weird, but we couldn't think of a better way to honor him for saving us. He was such a great man."

"No, it's perfect. Though it might be weird for Henry. I mean, it would have been a great middle name, but really, it's fine."

"We don't really have middle names in our land."

"Oh."

"I suppose it would be weird for Henry, and Rumple..and you, even if you won't ever admit it, he was your first love after all. Perhaps we'll have to give him a nickname, with time of course. Nicknames always come with time."

"Very true. Nothings worse than a forced or rushed nickname." Emma paused and let out a soft laugh "So this one kid in High School, not very bright. One day during Chem out teacher was so fed up at this kid for not knowing anything and always goofing off, and he yelled 'Michael! Don't ever listen! Everything goes in one ear and comes out the next, except theres nothing in the middle! You're just a bagel head!'"

"Bagel head? Thats horrible!"

"Yeah, but it gets worse. So Michael thinks he's really funny and clever, class clown I guess you could say, and he looks up at the teacher and with the most serious tone he could keep he said 'I dough-nut know what you're talking about' ha, so stupid! The class laughs, our teacher gets red in the face, and sent him to the office. From that point on till graduation he had various nicknames, from bagel head, dough boy, and sprinkles. Pretty stupid if you ask me, but it stuck with him...I wonder where he is now."

Careful not to laugh too loud Snow said "Wow! Well, hopefully your brother isn't so unlucky with whatever nicknames he gets throughout his lifetime"

"Seriously."

They sat in silence for a few moments, taking in everything that had happened the past 24 hours. Hell, the past few years.

"So, What's on your mind, Princess?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Emma said raising an eyebrow.

They smiled at each other, not sure who should go first. Snow needed to ease her mind of her worries, and ease her daughters of any that she wasn't aware of. She wanted to express her love for her brave child, and ask if the words 'mom' and 'dad were here to stay. She needed answers to the endless amount of questions that always were on her mind. Emma needed to talk more in detail of her fears of watching her mother die, and not knowing or recognizing her. She wanted her mother to know she wasn't going to push her away anymore. She also wished she had Mary Margret around still so she could talk about Hook. On Neverland it was fine, couldn't really hide much there. She knew her mom would find out about the kiss soon enough, but she knew her mother wished for her and Neal to end up 'happily ever after' and she wasn't ready for any lectures or questions that might make her doubt their relationship, if it was one. It was definitely more than a kiss, but did it make them something more?

Snow was about to speak, but she realized Emma was also awake at 3 in the morning. She had already made her way the the kitchen, she obviously also had a lot on her mind and she was desperate to know. She knew there had to be more to her being awake than old high school memories.

"No, I just, had a hard time getting comfortable, tha-that's all."

"You are such a horrible liar! Alright, fine. I'll talk first." She hated being vulnerable but figured the sooner the better. The more time that passed from when she came back through the portal, the more everyones vulnerability and emotions would fade. Bringing up the past once its in the past was too hard. But it was the distant pass for her parents, only for her was it new and fresh in her mind.

"I just, I keep picturing you tied to that post, Regina about to kill you. We all thought we had lost you." she took a deep breath "It's funny, I wasn't worried about the fact that I would no longer exist, more that I would never get to see you again. I was regretting all the times I pushed you away. I had waited to find you for 28 years, and once I found you..I kept you both at arms distance. I was afraid I wouldn't get to know you. You're favorite scents, your favorite childhood memory, favorite time of year, stuff like that. I guess I should of had that hope you're always reminding me to have. Ever since the curse broke most conversations have been about the curse or new curses, there hasn't been much time to talk, though I know I'm mostly to blame. And then you were alive y'know, the blue fairy turned you from a bug back into a human. I was so happy! I had my family back, my mom was alive, I could know you better than I've let myself since the curse broke, I was just so happy you were okay" Emma paused and her smile quickly faded"...and you looked right through me. It hurt. I know theres no way you could have known it was me, but I lost you twice in a matter of hours. I know its not the same as all the times you've lost me, but-

She stopped as she heard her newborn brother crying. On one hand she felt she was saved by the bell, on the other she worried this conversation would never get closure and would end in the middle of vulnerability.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I need to go get your brother, I'll be right back" Snow said,

"No, it's fine." Emma yawned "It's pretty late, I should be getting to bed."

"I guess so." Snow agreed, pained by the situation. She knew opening up wasn't easy for her, and now they had to end their talk long before either was ready. Maybe they'd find themselves in the kitchen at 3 am another night. "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Sorry this took so long to post. Things have been pretty busy lately for me. I hope to have chapter 4 up sometimes next week. Thanks again for reading! I really appreciate it!


End file.
